kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Viral Cores
Viral Cores are miniature car-like devices created and used by the Zenjox Computer Network for the purpose of sustaining, empowering, and evolving their existence. They are evil counterparts of the Auto and Moto Chargers. The Zenjox Computer Netowrk later gain access to the Neo Cores, completely red-colored variants of the standard Viral Cores which will allow them to combine both Attack-Bot and human biology into one. Normally, Viral Cores are used by the Attack-Bots to evolve them from their weaker Low-Class forms into their stronger Advanced forms. Low-Class Attack-Bots can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Bot, to transform into a Giant Attack-Bot based on their motif. When Chase was originally Auto Rider, he could use the regular Viral Cores, presuming they were not too damaged, to read the memories of defeated Attack-Bots by inserting them into his Shift Brace. Like the Attack-Bots, the Viral Cores come in three types. Chrome versions of the Viral Cores, known as Mech Cores, are used by Auto Rider's rival, Mech Warrior, to change into his Defender forms. Unlike the regular Viral Cores, these ones were created by Chase as a means to learn about their power. Regular Cores *'Cobra Core': A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Cobra-Bots‘ core upon completing their evolution. Unevolved Cobra-Bots can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Attack-Bot, to transform into a giant cobra. *'Spider Core': A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Spider-Bots‘ core upon completing their evolution. Unevolved Spider-Bots can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Attack-Bot, to transform into a giant spider. *'Bat Core': A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Bat-Bots‘ core upon completing their evolution. Unevolved Bat-Bots can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Attack-Bot, to transform into a giant bat. Cobra_Viral_Core.jpg|Cobra Core Spider_Viral_Core.jpg|Spider Core Bat_Viral_Core.jpg|Bat Core Mech Cores *'Spider Mech Core': A man-made Viral Core that summons the E-Circular Module and turns Mech Warrior into his Spider Form, equipping him with the pincer-like Spider Fang. When initiating Triple Form, Mech Warrior inserts this Core first. *'Cobra Mech Core': A man-made Viral Core that summons the E-Circular Module and turns Mech Warrior into his Cobra Form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whip. When initiating Triple Form, Mech Warrior inserts this Core last. *'Bat Mech Core': A man-made Viral Core that summons the E-Circular Module and turns Mech Warrior into his Bat Form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. When initiating Triple Form, Mech Warrior inserts this Core second. KRDr-Viralcobra.png|Cobra Mech Core KRDr-Viral_Spider.png|Spider Mech Core KRDr-Viralbat.png|Bat Mech Core Neo Cores *'Neo Bat Core': An advanced Bat Viral Core that can be used by a Bat-type Attack-Bot to combine with a human. *'Neo Spider Core': An advanced Spider Viral Core that can be used by a Spider-type Attack-Bot to combine with a human. *'Neo Cobra Core': An advanced Cobra Viral Core that can be used by a Cobra-type Attack-Bot to combine with a human. Red_Bat_Core.png|Neo Bat Core NeoSpiderViralCore.png|Neo Spider Core NeoCobraViralCore.png|Neo Cobra Core Other Cores *'Lupin Blade Core': A Viral Core used by Dark Rider Lupin, allowing him to use the blade mode on his Lupin Blaster. Lupin_Blade_Viral_Core.jpg|Lupin Blade Core Mech Warrior's Mech Weapons FoldedChaserBuso.png|E-Circular (folded) ChaserSpider.png|Spider Fang ChaserCobra.png|Tail Whip ChaserBat.png|Wing Sniper MashinChaser_Triple_Tune.png.png|Triple Tune Notes *Every Viral Core, excluding the one used by Dark Rider Lupin, is based on an animal. *The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. *The Giant Attack-Bot forms assumed by any Attack-Bot consuming multiple Viral Cores appear like animated versions of their respective Viral Core. *It is unknown how, but by using the Sealing Disk with their Viral Cores, an Attack-Bot can assume a completely new form. *All the variations of the Viral Core (Normal, Mech, and Neo) that had been first used never shared the same body type: **The Viral Cores were first introduced when the Cobra Viral Core was used by Heartdrone to help 029 evolve. **The Mech Cores were first used when Mech Warrior used the Spider Mech Core to battle Auto Rider. **The Neo Cores were first introduced when the Neo Bat Core was used to help 007 evolve. Category:Auto Rider Category:Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices